Sono innamorato di te
by Randall Flag
Summary: Quelques mois après les évènements d'Enies Lobby, Lucci revient à Water Seven... Cet OS est la traduction de "Kiss me Kill me" par Akeifa.


Bonjours à toutes et à tous,

Je le répète, cet OS est **seulement** la traduction de _Kiss me Kill me _par **Akeifa,** pour ceux qui seraient tentés de lire la version originale en espagnol.

Crédits: Mr Oda, comme toujours.

Sinon, le contenu est explicite (_très_ explicite, c'est ça que je veux dire) tant en terme "lemonesque" qu'en terme de violence et de quelques paroles ordurières de la part de nos deux amis, et ce du début jusqu'à la fin. La présence d'une certaine attitude un brin sado-masochiste d'un côté comme de l'autre est remarquable^^

Je ne déprécie pas la qualité de cet OS, c'est un simple avertissement que j'estime nécessaire pour ne pas provoquer de mauvaises surprises.

Toujours avec moi?

Alors, enjoy...

* * *

Dans les rues de Water Seven, une silhouette de déplaçait lentement entre les ombres, attentive au moindre mouvement. Passée inaperçue aux yeux de la population de l'endroit, elle bondit et atterrit avec une grâce féline et presque ironique sur le toit du gréeur et contremaître Pauly.

L'ancien agent du gouvernement ne cherchait pas l'amant jouet qu'il avait jeté dans les flammes du siège de la compagnie, il cherchait sa propre paix.

Une fois qu'il l'aurait tué, ce travail ne serait plus à faire.

A cause de lui et de l'aide qu'il avait apportée aux Mugiwaras, à cause de ces yeux pleins de larmes, Pauly devait mourir. C'était la seule méthode qu'il connaissait pour pouvoir enfin oublier ce civil gênant. Il entra donc avec le calme et élégance qui le caractérisaient en toutes circonstances, et ne put retenir un regard de dégoût en voyant le lieu qui avait été autrefois témoin de tant de nuits de sexe, et où maintenant, grâce aux bonnes habitudes de Pauly, il devait écarter plus d'un couple de canettes de bières pour pouvoir faire un pas. Il chercha son objectif du regard, et le découvrit effondré sur le lit, la respiration un peu agitée. Il fallait utiliser toute son adresse pour éviter d'être surpris. S'il pointait son doigt directement sur sa tête, il n'hésiterait pas davantage, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Il maudissait tous les moments où il se réveillait avec dans les yeux l'image de l'expression pleine de colère du blond lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité, et en lui-même le désir étrange qui lui venait de le voir encore une fois. Autant de moments gênants qui l'avaient finalement fait venir. Soudain, un sourire sadique traversa le visage de Rob Lucci.

Le tuer pendant son sommeil serait très facile, et même trop, maintenant qu'il se positionnait au dessus de lui. De sa façon soignée de faire les choses il monta au dessus de ce corps, en y appuyant à peine son poids. Il adapta son mode Zoan afin de transformer ses ongles d'homme en ceux, différents, de la bête qu'il était, et sans beaucoup d'hésitation il embrassa Pauly tandis qu'il mettait sa main sur son cou, serrant jusqu'à rendre impossible toute respiration. Celui-ci se réveilla presque instantanément au contact de ces griffes acérées creusant son cou.

La sensation de la peau qui se déchirait doucement l'exaltait encore plus. Il sentait les dérisoires poignets de Pauly lui résister, en une bataille perdue d'avance et totalement inutile, mais il ne se rendait pas, c'était là le pire défaut de ces hommes, qui jamais n'abandonnaient.

Il descendit les mains de son cou à son ventre, arrachant au passage la chemise de plage et créant de fines plaies qui firent gicler le sang de Pauly. Puis durant quelques instants le brun s'éloigna un peu : il voulait le voir couvert de sang, avec ce regard confus et blessé que lui seul pouvait obtenir.

Il trouva cela et plus encore, surprise, peur, confusion et une légère lueur d'espoir, qu'il se chargerait d'éteindre. Il lécha sensuellement ses griffes et sourit, d'un sourire railleur.

Détends-toi, ferme les yeux, ce qui vient ensuite, c'est la surprise…

Il le mordit au cou, comme le ferait n'importe quel léopard avec sa proie, en prenant seulement soin de ne pas toucher une artère vitale, déjà que sa mort serait trop facile.

**_.-.-.-._.-.-.-_**

_**One, two, three **_

_**A tragedy that's built on destiny  
It left you with everything but**_

_**Blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with**_

_**Now relax, close your eyes,**__**what comes next is the surprise**_

_**Un, deux, trois,**_

_**Une tragédie construite sur un destin**_

_**Cela t'emporte tout mais**_

_**Le sang du couteau avec lequel j'ai coupé to**__**n cœur**_

_**Maintenant détends-toi, ferme les yeux, ce qui vient après, c'est la surprise**_

**_.-.-.-._.-.-.-_**

Tout était si confus. On était le quatorze février, et Pauly venait de se rappeler non sans ironie que quatre ans plus tôt à la même date, Lucci était devenu son « amant », si des rapports sexuels violents quasiment sans la moindre signe d'affection de sa part pouvaient permettre de l'appeler ainsi. La respiration du gréeur était devenue saccadée, et la douleur ne faisait qu'accroître ses sensations, tandis que l'odeur du sang lui donnait le vertige l'idée que tout ce sang était le sien lui faisait tourner la tête encore davantage. Il essayait désespérément de se soustraire au plus grand des deux qui se tenait au dessus de lui, mais c'était juste à cause du simple instinct de survie. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait s'éloigner de ce corps.

Il frissonna de douleur et de plaisir lorsque Lucci lécha avec convoitise sa blessure au cou, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Faisant étalage une fois de plus de son manque de tact, il l'attira à lui par les cheveux et l'embrassa, répandant sur sa langue de l'employé de Galley-la le goût métallique de son propre sang ce dernier reçut plus d'une morsure dans le jeu de suicide et d'homicide auquel ils jouaient.

La vie ? Eh bien, Pauly n'en avait plus depuis que ce bâtard de fils de pute avait emporté son cœur avec lui, ce qui faisait qu'il se souciait assez peu de ce qui pourrait lui arriver du moment qu'il parvenait à atteindre l'orgasme avant sa mort. Pendant qu'il abîmait la chair avec ses dents, un léger doute, infime, vint se nicher à son tour dans l'être de Lucci… les mains de son ancien compagnon, rendues froides et engourdies par la perte de sang qu'il avait subi, réussirent à s'emparer de sa chemise toujours impeccable, à l'arracher, avant de chercher à changer de position.

Des gouttes de sang coulèrent doucement des lèvres de Lucci, et sans faire attention à l'air extrêmement érotique que cela lui donnait, il les essuya du poignet avant de les lécher.

Si j'avais agi différemment avec toi, m'aurais-tu laissé vivre ?

**_.-.-.-._.-.-.-_**

_**This valentine is doomed**_

_**The smell of blood has filled this room **_

_**If I could do it all again**_

_**I would change most every single thing**_

_**Cette St Valentin est condamnée**_

_**L'odeur du sang a remplit la chambre**_

_**Si je pouvais tout recommencer**_

_**Je changerais presque tout**_

**_.-.-.-._.-.-.-_**

La question paraissait aussi stupide au brun que ce l'était dit Pauly. Mais le blond pensait que si il ne lui avait pas appartenu dans leur jeu, si il n'avait été qu'une personne de plus dans le tas, comme Iceburg, alors peut-être aurait-il pu rester en vie.

Je te l'aurais permis.

**_.-.-.-._.-.-.-_**

_**I would let you**_

_**J'aimerais te laisser**_

**_.-.-.-._.-.-.-_**

Cherchant à mettre fin à cette discussion inutile, Lucci décida de poursuivre leur ultime jeu. Il se pencha sur les tétons de Pauly pendant qu'il sentait que ses cicatrices dorsales étaient explorées par des mains fébriles, qui en voulaient toujours plus. Plus généreux que d'ordinaire, il l'autorisa à le toucher il pris la main de Pauly et la porta sur sa propre hanche, au dessus du corps de son partenaire, puis sur son pantalon, qui serrait les fesses du brun. Cela provoqua chez son vis-à-vis un frémissement, aussitôt suivi de mouvements maladroits pour le ramener sur le lit et commencer le véritable jeu.

Lucci ne pouvait éviter de désirer cela, quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas seulement de lui que les violentes attentions qu'il prodiguait lors d'un rapport sexuel, mais qui imposait ses désirs exactement comme lui-même le faisait. Il sentit le corps fébrile du contremaître frotter son membre en érection contre le sien.

Pauly avait perdu le sens de la réalité, maintenant il ne se souciait plus de rien : que son ancien collègue soit un traître, possesseur de l'un des fruits du démon, il n'en avait rien à foutre si il devait mourir cette nuit.

Il voulait ses baisers.

Il voulait cette voix dont il avait été privé tant de nuits.

Il voulait se sentir tellement bien qu'il pourrait oublier toute la haine qu'il avait ressenti.

Parce qu'il avait tant appris à haïr cet homme de toute son âme qu'il lui suffirait d'inverser les rôles du meurtrier et de la victime : si Lucci ne le tuait pas en premier, ce serait lui qui le tuerait.

Ces baisers brûlants qui avaient été ceux de toute sa passion étaient maintenant à la fois ceux de sa haine et de ses désirs.

Chaque caresse, chaque blessure devenait une torture plus excitante pour tous ses sens.

Il pensait qu'il respirait encore, qu'il pouvait encore se mouvoir avec cette délicieuse liberté contre le corps qu'il désirait il n'était pas mort. Il pensait encore et encore que si le froid et insensible Lucci voulait du sexe et qu'il ne s'était emparé de personne d'autre, c'était probablement parce qu'au final il lui donnait la même chose.

Un violent mouvement fit plier sa nuque vers l'avant et déplaça son champ de vision de 180 degrés, lui permettant de voir un Lucci déjà lassé de ces petits jeux en train d'enlever son pantalon à l'aide de l'extrémité de ses bras, transformés en pattes. Cela lui provoquait un frémissement à chaque coup de griffe. Il ne put malheureusement pas faire grand-chose le mouvement avait été si brusque qu'il avait agrandi certaines de ses blessures, y compris celles de son cou qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, l'empêchant de voir à nouveau. Il ne fit que se laisser jeter à terre où il put reprendre haleine.

**_. -. -. -. _. -. -.-_**

_**Kiss me**_

_**Kill me**_

_**Your kiss is torture**_

_**But killing me would be too easy**_

_**Embrasse-moi**_

_**Tue-moi**_

_**Ton baiser est une torture**_

_**Mais me tuer serait trop facile**_

**_. -. -. -. _. -. -.-_**

L'un des deux pantalons quitta évidemment son propriétaire avec plus de facilité que l'autre. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant couchés sur le plancher.

Il fallu quelques minutes à l'ancien agent du gouvernement pour se rendre compte que le corps sous lui respirait bruyamment. Il était pâle et il était difficile de savoir si c'était la fatigue ou le plaisir qui commençait à troubler ses sens.

Une sensation étrange au niveau de son estomac le fit changer d'opinion alors qu'il allait choisir la deuxième option.

La mort de Pauly approchait plus vite que prévu.

Il ne pouvait pas le quitter une fois de plus.

Le tuer serait trop facile.

**_. -. -. -. _. -. -.-_**

_**Our tragedy **_

_**Seems to be killing everything it sees**_

_**Like death himself**_

_**Notre tragédie**_

_**Semble être le massacre de tout ce qu'elle voit**_

_**Comme la mort elle-même**_

**_. -. -. -. _. -. -.-_**

Lucci se consacra à l'embrasser tandis qu'il redessinait en appuyant du bout des doigts les muscles interne de la cuisse de l'expert en nœuds, laissant des marques rougeâtres, tandis que se faisaient entendre les halètements de plus en plus désespérés de Pauly.

Il sépara les fesses du plus jeune et sans prendre la peine de l'y préparer envahit son corps.

Le cri de Pauly rendit son désir encore plus fort, il chercha son regard pour le voir encore une fois plein de larmes et de plaisir.

S'il voulait le maintenir conscient peut-être devrait-il le faire parler.

Si tu avais su que cela se terminerait ainsi, aurais-tu consenti ?

**_. -. -. -. _. -. -.-_**

_**This valentine still looms**_

_**In the darkest hour, the killing moon**_

_**If I could do it all again**_

_**Cette St Valentin plane encore**_

_**Dans l'heure la plus sombre, la lune de la mort**_

_**Si je pouvais tout recommencer**_

**_. -. -. -. _. -. -.-_**

Le corps tout entier du gréeur était maintenant étourdi de douleur, après plus de cinq mois passé sans sexe. Il n'y avait jamais eu de délicatesse avec Lucci s'ajoutait à cela ses diverses blessures, et son corps semblait prêt à lui faire payer tout ceci. Il se cramponna à l'organisme qui lui infligeait tant de dégâts. Il n'avait pas compris la question : pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui demande quelque chose après avoir pris possession de lui ? Etait-il si stupide ou ne savait-il pas à quel point c'était douloureux ? Probablement un mélange des deux.

Bordel, qu'est-ce que…

Lucci répéta la question doucement et calmement à son oreille, et pour la première fois il se sentit un peu… aimé ? C'était comme ça qu'on disait ? Bien qu'il n'ait pas été conscient, l'amour qu'il ressentait dans le passé fit sa triomphante et pathétique apparition.

Oui, je l'aurais fait.

Et il se laissa emporter par les assauts de Lucci, se tenant à lui, laissant le plaisir troubler son esprit. A chaque coup il cessait de sentir une partie de son corps, et ses jambes s'accrochaient au brun presque par simple inertie.

_**_. -. -. -. _. -. -.-_**_

_**I would let you**_

_**J'aimerais te laisser**_

_**Kiss me**_

_**Kill me**_

_**Your kiss is torture**_

_**But killing me would be to easy **_

_**Embrasse-moi**_

_**Tue-moi**_

_**Ton baiser est une torture**_

_**Mais me tuer serait trop facile**_

_**Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)**_

_**Kill me (This feeling's haunting)**_

_**Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy**_

_**Embrasse-moi (Tu es tout ce que je désire)**_

_**Tue-moi (Ce sentiment obsédant)**_

_**Ton baiser est une torture**_

_**Mais me tuer serait trop facile**_

_**Killing me would be to easy**_

_**Me tuer serait trop facile**_

_**_. -. -. -. _. -. -.-_**_

Le brun sentit la semence de Pauly se répandre entre leurs corps, son orgasme fit que son étroitesse se contracta, amenant également Lucci au point culminant. Ce dernier s'autorisa cette fois à prononcer le nom de l'homme qu'il achevait de prendre, et quand il chercha son regard, il trouva ces yeux noirs, le genre d'yeux qu'il avait vu à de multiples reprises, déjà voilés et rendus un peu distants par la perte de vie.

Nous nous reverrons en enfer…

Quand le blond prononça ces mots, Lucci ressentit pour la première fois cette émotion appelée peur, et aussi quand il vit la légère grimace qui s'efforçait d'être un sourire amer sur le visage de Pauly. Sans réfléchir, il posa la main sur la blessure qu'il lui avait fait au cou, retenant le sang qui jaillissait maintenant plus violemment à cause de leurs mouvements.

Le pouls battait encore mais était si ténu que l'assassin pensa l'espace d'une seconde qu'il ne le percevait que par le biais de ses sens zoan.

_**_. -. -. -. _. -. -. _-**_

_**Your eyes unwind the tragedy of our lives**_

_**My eyes went blind**_

_**Believe when I say**_

_**Tes yeux déroulent la tragédie de nos vies**_

_**Mes yeux deviennent aveugles**_

_**Crois moi quand je parle**_

_**Hell burns bright**_

_**When this night dies**_

_**Les flammes de l'enfer sont plus incandescentes**_

_**Quand cette nuit meurt**_

_**_. -. -. -. _. -. -. _-**_

Le brasier… après cette nuit, répéta Pauly dans un murmure.

Tout devenait noir, il savait que sa fin le guettait depuis le début, mais son désir avait été plus fort que sa raison lors de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il entendit Lucci prononcer son nom. Il mourrait en partageant l'intimité de quelqu'un, même si c'était de toute évidence unilatéral, qui était la personne qu'il aimait.

Un baiser.

Une mort.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé le vouloir.

Et encore moins de cette manière là.

Ses sens avaient maintenant diminué au point qu'il pouvait à peine entendre et sentir il perçut néanmoins la chute d'objet autour de lui, et il rit mentalement en pensant à l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouvait sa chambre, auquel Lucci devait probablement se heurter en fichant le camp, le scandale qui suivrait… mais tout cela était maintenant si loin.

Une sensation de froid dans son cou.

Douleur.

La plus grande partie, sans doute causée par l'alcool.

Lucci était… ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas Iceburg-san qui le découvrirait en premier, ce serait vraiment pathétique et trop douloureux pour son mentor.

Il se laissa emporter, mais quelque chose d'étrange retentit : la voix de Lucci l'appelant par son nom au loin, poussant des jurons blasphématoires, insultant Dieu, les hommes, l'univers. Quelques mouvements brusques. Son corps…

Beaucoup de mouvements. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Au moment où il atteignait finalement l'inconscience bénie, un goût salé le réveilla un peu, mêlé au rythme rapide d'un tambour résonnant contre son oreille.

Cris.

Appels, coups, ce goût salé.

Quelqu'un était-il en train de pleurer pour lui ?

Il savait que beaucoup de gens l'aimaient, mais personne n'avait rien à faire dans son appartement à cette heure-ci. De fait, d'après ses propres estimations, on devait tourner autour des trois heures du matin, et Iceburg-san ou quelqu'un d'autre ne le chercherait pas avant neuf heures.

Et un espoir un peu stupide lui fit ouvrir les yeux de toutes ses forces : il vit le visage impassible de Lucci, à l'exception d'un unique chemin brillant parcourant sa joue depuis son œil.

Puis tout redevint obscur.

_**_. -. -. -. _. -. -.-_**_

_**Hell burns bright**_

_**Les flammes de l'enfer sont plus incandescentes**_

_**Kiss me**_

_**Kill me**_

_**Your kiss is torture**_

_**But killing me would be too easy**_

_**Embrasse-moi**_

_**Tue-moi**_

_**Ton baiser est une torture**_

_**Mais me tuer serait trop facile**_

* * *

Tous commentaire est le bienvenu.


End file.
